I Think We Have a Problem
by Kikeri Ki
Summary: What was supposed to be a oneshot...isn't What happens when a girl with too much sugar somehow zaps into Star Ocean:Till the End of Time? You're about to find out... Rated To Be Safe
1. Chapter 1

**I Think We Have A Problem…**

**_Summery: wow…the power of too much cherry licorice! FEAR MY WRITING! MUWHAHAHA! Ok…anyway, what would happen if I got zapped into the world of Star Ocean 3? Mad chaos will ensue…you can guarantee that… just a short story_**

**(A/N: OMG! I'VE HAD WAY TOO MUCH SUGAR! Lol………let's see what happens…I guess I don't expect reviews on this worthless piece of junk….but I just had fun writing it!)**

**Disclaimer: nope those days haven't come yet….**

"WHEE!" a yell came from the sky as the cast of Star Ocean 3 were enjoying a nice break from their world saving days….what a pansy that Luther guy was wasn't he? Anyway…a figure fell from the sky landed 10 feet away from where the group was sitting…leaving a giant crater for some reason

"Uh…..ok…." Nel said, staring at the spot

"Whoa that was really random," Cliff said scratching the back of his head

"Tell me about it," said Fayt confuzzled (yes confuzzled!)

"…Shouldn't we go investigate?" another voice, a very purple skirted, long braided hair voice, asked –_cough-Albel-cough-_

"Investigate? Wow, those tutoring sessions are really paying off!" Nel exclaimed

"He's right though…we should figure out what…." But Maria's statement was cut off by a groan.

"Whoa…I feel like I got hit by a Semi truck..." A girl was rising out of the blackened hole

"More like falling and smacking the ground at Mach 10," Cliff chuckled

"That works too," The brown haired girl stood up and looked around at her surroundings

"Hello-Do-You-Speak-English?" Fayt said slowly and clearly

The girl looked surprised, "I should hope so; otherwise I've been reading the wrong language on instruction manuals,"

"She's got you there Fayt," Maria said

"…not that I read instruction manuals anyway," the girl said after a long silence

"So…who are you new maggot?" Albel asked

"Uh……." The girl stood there with a blank look on her face

"What's your name?" Roger said cheerfully

"Um…"

"…Don't you have a name?"

"What? Oh yeah! Me name is Staci!" The girl's blank look was replaced by a cheerful look

"Did you just forget what your name was?" Nel asked

"What?"

"Never mind" Nel sighed

"How'd you get here in the first place?" Cliff asked

Staci held up her hand for silence, "Hold that thought, I'm getting a signal," she pulled out her cell phone and placed a call…back to AD 2006….

"Staci! Where'd you go?" a voice was heard over the cell phone

"Hey Mariah!"

"Where are you?"

"…..good question…..but judging by the fact that this is the Star Ocean game…I'd say around……" she trailed off

"It's SD 772," Maria informed her

"Holy Shitters! That's like…crazy past my time!" she turned back to the cell phone, "and I still get reception of all things…."

"Maybe you shouldn't have jumped off the swing…." Mariah suggested from her point of time.

"Maybe YOU shouldn't have given me the PS2 to hold, while Star Ocean 3 was in the disk drive, WHILE it was still plugged in!"

"That wouldn't have done it…"

"Yeah, but I JUMPED into a swimming pool…and water and electricity DON'T mix and you know it!"

"Well it's a little too late for a science lesson don't you think?"

"Too true…well as long as I'm here might as well enjoy it. Talk to you later," and Staci hung up the phone

"I've just got one question," Nel started

"Ok shoot," Staci replied

"WHY were you jumping off the swing into a swimming pool?"

"…I like jumping off of swings…and the swimming pool was there," she shrugged

"Uh-huh, so why were you holding all that stuff?"

"…Because Mariah told me to,"

"And you listened to her?"

"Well I didn't think it'd send me HERE!"

Nel sweat dropped and left the conversation at that

"So…how do we get her back?" Maria asked

"She's so cute! Let her stay!" Roger suggested

"Peppita wouldn't like that…" Cliff warned

"She wouldn't find…." He turned and found a very ticked off Peppita standing behind him

"You two-timing little weasel/ skunk thing!" she shrieked and tore off running after the freaked Roger

"Well that makes it quieter around here," Albel sighed in contentment

"Didn't you love me faster than the devil, run me straight into the ground, drown in deep inside your water, drown in love and memories!" Staci sang, spinning around for no apparent reason.

"Pardon?" Fayt asked

"I love O.A.R!" She grinned

"…uh…."

"Just let it go Fayt," Cliff sighed

"Do you guys have any sugar?" Staci asked

"What?"

"Sugar! I like it! And I'm feeling a sugar high…." She laughed… almost manically…but not quite

"Uh…no?"

"Darn…OMG! I love you Albel!" She sprinted over to the shell-shocked purple skirt wearing warrior dude and stared at him

"….what?"

"I love you!" she grinned insanely as Albel backed away

"O.o" the entire group looked at Albel, then at Staci, and then burst out laughing

"Yeah…but I think you and Nel should get together!" She smiled innocently as both of the two blushed

"Ooooo! She's got ya there!" Cliff was rolling on the ground laughing

"Move along like I know you do! And even when your hope is gone move along move along just to make it through!" Staci had started singing again…

"Ok…who's that now?" Maria asked

"All American Rejects,"

"Cripes….all these old bands…."

"HEY! Old bands rock!" Staci exclaimed then thought for a moment, "Of course in my day these are new songs…go figure…but 80's music…man that stuff ROCKS!"

"Uh…KD 480's?" Fayt guessed

"…what? 1980's dude! Get it together!"

"Whoa….that's like…mega back…"

"Don't tell me you've never heard of Bon Jovi! Cripes this future is way bleak," Staci shook her head sadly

"Nope never heard of them," Cliff shrugged

Staci gaped at them, "what about Areosmith, Whitesnake, The Eagles, ANYONE?" she got a big round of confused shaking, "Then I won't even go back to the 50's and 60's…sheesh…musically challenged people," **(A/N: Yeah…I have weird taste in music…everything from today…down to the 50's and 60's…except any rap…yuck)**

"Ok then…." Maria looked at Staci in a weird way

"Please tell me you guys have duck tape," Staci said randomly, "If this future doesn't have duck tape…well all is lost,"

"Yes we have duck tape," Cliff assured her

"YAY! I like to move it move it!" she started dancing again

"Do you have the feeling something is 'off' about this girl?" Fayt asked Maria

"Fayt, she just dove into a dancing frenzy when Cliff said we had duck tape, YES something is off about her!" Maria exclaimed

Suddenly Staci decided to do some role-playing…Madagascar style

"Excuse me," She said in a Jamaican voice, "We Bozo's have da people of course!" she jumped around to another side,

"Yay! The Bozo's have the people!" she cheered and jumped yet again to another side,

"Oh thank goodness…where are they?" she said in a New Yorker voice (sorta) and then jumped back to her original position,

"They're up there," she pointed up into the sky, "Don't you love da people, not a very lively bunch though," she jumped to another position,

"Don't you have any LIVE people?" she said in the New Yorker accent, and then jumped yet again to her first position.

"Uh…Uh no, no only dead ones," and then she grinned at the dumbfounded Star Ocean crew

"Ooookkkkk that was just freaky," muttered Albel

"Shh, we're hiding, nobody make a sound, including me. SHH! Who is making dat noise! Oh dat'sh me again," Staci did a innocent smile

"You know I'm not going to say a word…." Nel crossed her arms

"Well we managed to fix a time warp back into your own time…it's been…interesting," Fayt finally said, pointing at the glowing pink and blue swirling vortex

"Yeah…we'll be seeing you…" Albel trailed off

"Bye people! It's been a blast!" Staci coughed and said in a very strange voice, "Just smile and wave boys, smile and wave," she laughed again as she stepped into the wormhole and was seen no more

"Why do I get the feeling that life will be sorta boring after that?" Cliff wondered aloud,

"Oh well…I suppose we can all just go and watch Peppita beat the snot out of Roger," Fayt shrugged. The rest of the group agreed and walked off to find the two wannabe lovebirds…what a happy happy ending….

**(A/N: ok…this has to be one of the stupidest things ever written…but it was so fun to write…yes I do have a thing for mimicking lines off of Madagascar (da movie!) but I'm not the only one! My friend Mariah does too…yeah just an insane rambling…oh well TTFN!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Think We Have A Problem...Chapter 2!**

**(A/N: Well I haven't written anything new for MONTHS...so what do I do? Write something for this story of course...oh well whatever. I'm BORED. Oh yeah, if I have spelling mistakes it's because this computer doesn't have Microsoft Word...therefore I'm writing on WordPad...yippee.)**

_**Disclaimer: That's a big NO**_

So life was once again boring for the Star Ocean crew as they pondered life's meaning in the Kirlsa Training Facility. Why they were there who knows.

"You think that life has a plan for us all?" Fayt asked

"Well I WOULD say that...but since life was basically a computer program up until now I'd have to say no," Maria rolled her eyes

"Good point,"

"AHHHHHH!!!!" Suddenly there was a loud crash through the roof as a semi-familar body fell smacking through several feet of concrete.

"That must of hurt," Cliff flinched

"I'm ok..." A weak reply came from the hole

"Uh..." he raised his eyebrows

"Then again," the girl stood up wobbling and wincing, "maybe not," she groaned and fell over

"Oh great, it's that crazy maggot from last June," Albel rolled his eyes

"Wow, that long already? Miss me at all?" she said, just a bit sarcastically

"Um...nice to see you again," Nel said politely

"Pleasure's all mine..."

"I hate to ask...but how did you get here?" Mirage asked

"How am I supposed to know? One minute I was sitting in Economics class and now I'm here. Any input into this phenomena would be appreciated," Staci finally stood up and looked around at them all

"Maybe you died of boredom," Maria suggested

"...that could possibly be the case...except I don't think I would be in pain if that's the case,"

"True,"

"I know this is just a crazy dream...I'll probably get poked in the shoulder by Bunk any second now and wake up," Staci smiled serenely

"oookkkk..." the group gave her a weird look

"..." Fayt raised his hand to poke her in the shoulder

"Don't you dare poke me or you'll spend life with your finger up your nose," Staci warned

"O.o violent today aren't we?" Cliff said

"I think I'm starting to like this freak," Albel grinned evilly

"So this isn't your friends fault?" Nel asked

"Uh...nope don't think so," Staci shrugged

"Why not?"

"'Cause we have the same class...and if she knew about Star Ocean then I have the funny feeling that she'd be falling into this crazy-weird dream too,"

"I see..."

"I better wake up soon...or I might get in trouble,"

"Wait...don't dreams usually occur in your mind? If so does that mean we're in your mind?" Fayt asked

"I dunno," Staci shrugged and grinned," Maybe you are in my mind," she laughed

"O.o"

"Well this is certainly more interesting of a day than I thought it would be," Cliff said

"You got that right," and suddenly Staci disappeared...because of all the weird things in the world Fayt poked her in the shoulder.

"Um...you do realize that if she ever comes back she's going to kill you," Maria raised her eyebrows

"I know...but she's gone isn't she?" Fayt replied

_Meanwhile..._

"I'm going to kill him!" Staci said in outrage, waking up, and earning weird looks from the sleep-dulled class.

"Would you mind explaining to the class why you were sleeping during my interesting and important lesson?" the teacher asked

"Not really," she said, still fuming, and somewhat confused

"How about who you're going to kill? Would you mind talking about that?"

"Er...if I did you wouldn't understand...or believe me"

"I beg your pardon!"

"...forget it" Staci rolled her eyes in exasperation

**(A/N: ...that was stupid...XD)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Think We Have A Problem**

**Part: 3**

**A/N: Um…so yeah…what was GOING to be a nice little one-shot is now a 3 chaptered story with little plot, random comments, and really making little to no sense whatsoever. **

**Hope you enjoy**

"Um Blair….." a random Sphere worker commented

"…" Blair's eye twitched as she stared at the computer screen. The recently promoted chief to the Sphere company didn't move as a small crowd of insignificant workers surrounded her

"Blair…" the random worker poked her in the shoulder

"…."

"Blair!" the guy poked harder and she spun around, wide-eyed

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Um….ok?"

"I swear it's all just a freak accident!" Blair grabbed the guy by the shoulders and shook him violently

"Mmmah!" the guy gasped out

"What?"

"Uh…."

"IT WASN'T ME!!!" she sprinted out of the room

"What in the world?" the guy glanced at the computer. He smacked his forehead with his hand and groaned.

"BLAIR!" he yelled, as a bright red error sign appeared on screen, blinking the words 'Tampering with Eternal Sphere in Progress', "THAT'S THE FOURTH TIME THIS WEEK DAMMIT!"

"IT WASN'T MY FAUUUUUULLLLLTTTTT!!!" she wailed from a far off distance

"Cripes…" the guy smacked his forehead again

It was going to be a long day

_Meanwhile_

"…so I'm supposed to explain to my parents that a bright light zapped you guys out of the future and you flew through a warp hole in time and space, coincidentally landing on a random dairy farm in rural Minnesota, the home of a kid you've met twice before for unknown reasons?" Staci asked as the Star Ocean gang once again gathered around her, only this time in the past.

"Yeah pretty much," Fayt shrugged

"Dear lord this day is getting weirder by the second...good thing my parents aren't home"

"You can say that again," Cliff replied

"Can you just figure out a way to get us home?" Maria asked

"I could try…but it would involve electronics and I'm pretty sure you can't find them here…"

"Crap…we're going to be stuck here forever," Nel sighed

"Unless….."

"Unless what?" Cliff asked

"Nah…you wouldn't be interested"

"WE'RE DESPERATE HERE!!!" he begged

"….whoa….well…."

"Just answer maggot," Albel sneered

"I could take you to Best Buy…it's got some good electronics I think,"

"Awesome let's go!" Fayt ran over to her car

"Um…well first of all you can't drive…I'm probably the only one here with a license…"

"Hey, I've got a license," Cliff argued

"First of all," Mirage looked at Cliff, speaking for the first time, "You have a pilot's license…second of all, USED to have…it was revoked after that asteroid incident,"

"It was a fluke! One time!"

"We've got another problem…my car only holds five people...including me…and the last little detail is that the Best Buy is about an hour and a half north" Staci sighed

"You really do live in Hickville don't you?" Albel muttered

"Like you should talk? Your city probably doesn't even have running water or indoor plumbing," she countered

"She's got a point, Albel," Nel laughed

"Whatever…." Albel sulked in the corner like he's good at

"Well let's see…to solve the car problem…Fayt, Nel, Albel, and I will go and Cliff and Mirage will stay here and stay out of trouble…got that?" Maria ordered

"Yes, Ma'am," Cliff and Mirage answered in a freaky unison

"I've got a question," Cliff asked, "Why don't we go instead of Albel and Nel? We're more tech-minded!"

"……we need a distraction……" Maria pointed at the two who were bickering over who got what seat in the car.

"Oh…gotcha"

"Also they'd probably destroy everything and kill each other if left alone."

"And you trust me and Mirage,"

"Not you but Mirage"

"HEY!"

"Ready to go!" Staci cried cheerfully from the driver's seat

"Mirage," Maria whispered

"Yes?"

"PLEASE keep an eye on Cliff,"

"Sure thing,"

"Off we go then!" and the group of 5 tore out of the driveway

"Well then…." Fayt asked after a couple of minutes on the road, "How do we get there?"

"I'm not sure…." Staci said, concentrating on the road

"What? What do you mean you don't know???" Maria cried

"I've never actually driven in the city…or to the city…all I have to do is travel on a highway for an hour and a half. It can't be too hard."

"I hate to ask…how long have you been driving for?" Fayt cringed

"Oh for over a year," Staci smiled

"What a relief," Fayt also smiled a bit

"Yep, and I promise you this: I never failed my drivers test……" Staci started

"That's good," Maria said relieved

"….more than once," she finished

"………holy Apris we're going to die," Nel groaned

But they made it fine. Entering the store Staci was struck with a sudden realization.

"Hey, um…how do you plan to pay for this?" she asked

"Well…" Maria figured the truth would be better, "That's where Albel and Nel come in….they're the distraction," she pointed at the two who had made their way to the video game demos.

"Come on Maria…we've got to find the stuff we need," and they both walked over to the computer section

"Oh great…So all I'm good for is for driving…and I HATE DRIVING!" Staci muttered, stalking off

A few minutes later she heard yelling…strangely enough it was coming from the video game department….

"WRETCH! YOU CHEATED!!!"

"I DID NOT YOU SKIRT-WEARING SISSY!!"

"That must be the distraction…." Staci grinned a little. Suddenly Fayt and Maria ran up holding a few computer and other random gadgets.

"Quick, bring the car…" Maria murmured

"Wait…how do you stop those two?" Staci asked

"We'll figure out something…Fayt's on the job," Maria gestured to the fight which was now surrounded by store personnel, random passerby's, and the rest of the video game geeks,

"Albel, calm down!" Fayt yelled. Having no luck he turned to Nel, "come on Nel snap out of it!" Neither of the two was backing down of course.

"Oh crap…the police are here…." He groaned as he saw the silver badges, "I wonder how Cliff and Mirage are doing…"

Back at the farm Cliff discovered that there was enough alcohol in the fridge to make him a very happy man for a good long while and was rolling drunk…much to Mirage's displeasure

"I didn't think I'd have to say this but….you idiot," she groaned as Cliff walked over to the barn

"I –hic- I'ma gonna tip some cows!" he slurred walking up to one and poking it in the side.

"Cliff you're NOT going to tip over a cow, so just…." Her sentence was cut off by a scream as the cow reared back and kicked the laughing, drunk, Cliff, into the wall

"OW!" he moaned standing up shakily

"Serves you right….how is that girl going to explain to her parents where all the beer went anyway? Did you think of that?" Mirage scowled at him

"Aw….shucks….um…um…." he passed out

"Fayt and the rest DEFINATLY got the better end of the deal," Mirage sighed

"Mirage is SO lucky," Maria muttered as she shoved the last of the computers into the trunk…it wasn't hard to get by the security, since most were trying to break up Albel and Nel's little feud. No the question now was, how the hell were they supposed to get out of there.

"You stupid Elicoorians!" Fayt yelled in exasperation. Everyone stopped short, even Albel and Nel who were now glaring at him with unbridled fury

"GET HIM!!!!" They both took after him. Fayt stared at them for a moment, and then took off running as only a blue-haired angst-machine could.

"Took you guys long enough," Staci watched as everyone piled in the car

"Just go," Maria covered her eyes in embarrassment as they tore out of the parking lot

"So……it's been nice seeing you all…again," Staci said as Fayt put the finishing touches on his machine.

"Likewise…I think," Nel answered

"Yeah…." Mirage glanced over at Cliff who was now suffering from the worst hangover in history

"…is he going to be ok?" Staci pointed at Cliff

"Probably…he always comes around eventually," she answered

"No wonder his license was revoked…"

"Ready!" Fayt yelled as a gleaming vortex appeared out of nowhere

"Um…bye," Staci waved as they departed…the question now was: for how long?

**A/N: Yep…stupid….I can't write endings…but what else can you really say?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Think We Have a Problem**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: …This 'one-shot' seems to be growing…and I really need to update some other stories…but not now…I can't think. So I'll write on this story……yep makes absolutely NO sense**

It was yet another peaceful and serene day on the quaint little planet of Elicoor. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Albel and Nel were (for once) not attacking each other.

Instead the entire motley gang was sitting by a small, clear stream, and taking another break from life.

On another subject, no one is quite sure of when anyone is going back to their home planets…maybe never.

Suddenly a somewhat familiar scream rang out, and there was a giant thud, leaving a crater in its wake.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Maria trailed off

"Yeah…but this all seems vaguely similar to past days," Fayt shrugged

"Why is it that all the nice, sane days get warped?" Cliff muttered as the group went to investigate the crater.

What they found was a girl, brown hair, lying face down in the crater, muttering darkly to herself. Oh Apris…here we go again

"God damn…falling…pain…ow…messing with reality…can't have one damn break…someone…sick sense of humor…supposed to be one damn chapter…multiplying like bunnies….I'M GOING TO KILL SOMEONE!!!!!"

"…wow," Nel stared at her.

"Which one is it this time?" Maria sighed

"Um……" suddenly the light came on for Cliff, "Hey, can you sing?" he called down

"…You could have just ASKED for a NAME," Mirage gave him a look,

"Excuse me for not thinking about that sooner," Cliff said sarcastically

"…And the shadow of the day…will embrace the world in gray…" the girl muttered into the ground. It wasn't much of a song, but after falling from the sky, things like that just don't matter.

"I think this one is Staci!" Roger yelled excitedly. Peppita glared at him, but didn't say anything.

"Dear Lord…why do I ALWAYS get stuck HERE?!" Staci groaned

"We love you too," Cliff said sarcastically

"I SO could use some Spanish swear words now,"

"Why?"

"Because, then I could swear, but no one would know what I was saying" she grinned

"Wow……" Mirage said

"Yep…those damn kids who butt in line wouldn't know what hit 'em," she grinned evilly

"…sheesh"

"Back to the problem…why can't I get dropped somewhere else? I mean really…it's ALWAYS here,"

"Maybe fate just likes you here," Nel suggested

"Or maybe Blair just likes messing with the Eternal Sphere," Sophia muttered

_Meanwhile…_

"Blair…as Vice-President of this company, I'm ordering you to step away from the computer," the worker said slowly

"NEVER!"

"Blair!!"

"Go bite yourself!"

"BLAIR!!"

"I SAID NO!"

"You're turning out to be like your brother!"

"…….NEVER!!11!" Suddenly Blair fell over in a faint…a syringe poking out of her shoulder.

"…The apple sure doesn't fall far from the tree…one crazy leader after another," the worker sighed, trying to restore order in the Eternal Sphere.

Forget a long day; this was going to be one long lifetime

_Back…_

"I suppose it's better than doing my math homework…" Staci smiled a little

"Why don't you like math?" Fayt asked

"Because I'm mathly retarded,"

"…Mathly?" Maria asked

"Hey, my adverb, get your own!"

"O.o"

"Well what's the problem? Maybe I could help you with it," Fayt said cheerfully. (Who gets cheerful at the mention of a math problem?)

"Um…" Staci pulled a piece of paper out and pointed out the problem.

"Wow, I'm surprised that that didn't burn up as you were falling," Cliff remarked

"…I put it in my pocket as I was passing through the troposphere,"

"I see…"

"Well," Fayt began, after scanning the problem (dreaded problem 13…) "This is very easy. All you have to do is……" and he started rambling on and on about the question.

_Two Hours Later_

"And that's how the answer comes to be 4," Fayt finished, "Any questions?"

"Yeah I've got one fool," Albel said (his first time saying ANYTHING…at all…)

"What's that?" Fayt looked at him warily

"Could you have possibly made that any MORE long-winded?"

"…shut up wiss-ass," Fayt looked at Staci…who was, by this time, sleeping

"Huh?" she woke up, "Oh thanks…thanks a lot…I understand the problem now!"

"…you didn't hear a word of that explanation did you?"

"Notaone"

"Figures," Fayt sighed (angstly…he's good at that)

"Yeah well…you're worse than my dad trying to explain a damn problem,"

"So…are you going to start singing randomly this time?" Nel asked, changing the subject

"I can if you want, but I'm not feeling very sing-y right now," Staci replied

"Thank you Apris," Albel muttered. Staci glared at him, then took out a hardcover book from the backpack she happened to be carrying, and chucked it at him, hitting him square in the back of the head, and causing him to fall to the ground.

"What was THAT for wretch?!" he yelled

"For being a jerk; can I have my book back?" Staci held out her hand.

Mirage picked up the book, "What is this book anyway? It's huge!"

"Don Quixote, it's not mine, it's the library's…and I need it back."

"Geez…you're violent aren't you?" Roger asked (omg…he DIDN'T disappear from the story"

"No…I just don't like being insulted…and have deadly accuracy throwing books"

"You can say that again," Albel mumbled.

"Wait…Don Quixote? Isn't that the book about the crazy old Spanish man?" Maria asked

"Yep"

"Why do you carry that with you?"

"…so I can throw it at people," Staci said seriously

"O.o"

"Hey look…the wormhole opened again!" Sophia said, pointing at the swirly black-purple hole.

"Oh yeah...cool," Staci shrugged.

Taking one look at Roger (who was still dazed and smiling like an idiot at the time-traveling idi-I mean girl!) Peppita pushed Staci through the wormhole and back home.

"…Well that was nice of you," Nel said, giving Peppita a look

"I don't like my man staring at other chicks,"

"He stares at me all the time!"

"….yeah well…forget this, I'm going have a 'talk' with Roger" Peppita grabbed the poor raccoon kid by his shirt and started dragging him away. The rest of the group just shrugged and went back to sunbathing.

Life was so weird

_Meanwhile…_

"…I swear I'm going to kill that girl," Staci muttered as she was flung back to this world and landed flat on her back

Then she remembered something

"Wait a minute…I never DID kill Fayt…and that was like two chapters ago!" she groaned.

"I've got to work on that memory problem," she reminded herself…

Then promptly forgot.

**A/N: …writing Blair's parts are so fun…**

**I'd also like to take this time to promote Blue Persuasions story (a Tribute to I Think We Have a Problem) which is based off this story. It's pretty doggone awesome and funny…so go read it!**

**And review this one if you get the chance :-)**


End file.
